Lily of the Chrysanthemum
by ice flow
Summary: Chrysanthemum Series Part 2, Set semi-feudal era. A raid ruined a child's peaceful life, unexpectedly dropping him into another, more unsavory, lifestyle. Another will save him, yet, what will he be willing to give up for said savior? AtoJi, Dirty, Silver
1. Chapter 1

**Second part of trilogy! **Er...well...more like the prequel actually...

But you might want to read it in the order it was intended to be in...**Part 1 of the trilogy is rated M**, however. Please leave a review with your thoughts on it if you do read it!

* * *

**This fic will also be eventually moved to the rated M section for the last chapter. **

* * *

**Series:** Chrysanthemum  
**Title**: Lily of the Chrysanthemum  
**Author**: ice  
**Genre**: General, Romance  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Pairings**: AtoJi, some Dirty and Silver  
**Summary**: Set in a semi-feudal era. A raid on a province ruined a child's peaceful life, unexpectedly dropping him into another, more unsavory, lifestyle. Another will save him, yet, what will he be willing to give up for said savior?

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I can only wish I owned PoT. If I did, then the series would have 1. Officially have AtoJi as one of the pairings, 2. Be Hyoutei-centric, and 3. Tenimyu would also reflect AtoJi so that I can watch Kazuki and Takuya be all cute and stuff to each other. XD

I do own the little minor OCs though. I'm sure you can figure out which is which.

* * *

_The clash of steel rang out into the dark night as the fires nearby raged and devoured the buildings. People screamed in fright and horror as the raiders chased and slashed them down, blood splattering over the dirt ground. Women ran, attempting to save their children, their families; men attempted to fight back, to protect their homes, only to be killed. Horses screeched in terror and battle-rage as their masters ravaged the town._

_"Mother! We must leave!" A boy of thirteen slammed open the door to his mother's room. She was gathering her infant daughter of three years into her arms as her sleepy five year old son stood next to her, hand grasping the hem of her skirts._

_"Done! Let's go." She quickly pushed her son to the teen. "Here, take him. He won't be able to run fast enough." They quickly ran down the corridor, even as they heard the raiders break through their front gates._

_"This way!" A young girl of twelve shouted as she waved her family towards the back exit where a carriage awaited them. They quickly got on and the driver lashed the whips at the horses, breaking them into a run._

_"There they are!"_

_The family looked back in fright as the raiders saw them and began to catch up to them on their horses. The mother frantically shouted to the driver. "Faster! They're gaining!"_

_"I'm trying!" The driver was indeed attempting to force the horses to run as quickly as possible, but it was impossible for them to out run warhorses that weren't carrying the weight of several people. The raiders caught up to them and slashed at the carriage, incidentally freeing the horses. The carriage tilted sideways and the family inside screamed. The little boy of five fell out through the side window and hit the ground._

_"Is this the one?" The man on the horse asked as he looked down at the boy._

_"They're coming!" Another shouted. The raiders looked up to see the lord of the province approaching with an army._

_"Just grab the boy and go!" One of the other raiders shouted._

_The one who had asked the initial question reached down and grabbed the struggling boy and hauled him over his shoulder before quickly turning his horse and dashing away from the approaching soldiers._

_"No! My baby!" The woman screamed._

_"Mama!"_

_"Stop! Give him back!" She cried out._

_"Mama!" The boy wailed as he was taken further and further from his family. He continued to struggle even as they disappeared from sight. "Lemme go! Lemme go!" He hit his little fists and kicked his short legs frantically, trying to get the man to drop him. Finally, he managed to kick the man in the face._

_"Argh!" The man flinched in pain and irritation. "You little brat!" He picked him up and threw him hard onto the ground, knocking the little body out. "See if I care what happens to you!" He snarled before dashing off to escape the soldiers._

_"There he is!"_

_"Get him!"_

_Unbeknownst to them, they rode right past the little boy lying unconscious on the ground. The flames around him raged as he laid still. The city, his home, had turned into an inferno of destruction. _

"Wake up!" Water splashed onto his face and startled him into awareness. A woman with heavy makeup on her face peered at him with disdain. "From now on, boy, you will serve this house. You will clean and sweep and keep out of sight."

The boy stared at her with wide, frightened eyes.

"I paid that man good money for someone like you. Small and easy to run. I don't want any of our customers seeing you. Ever." She scrunched up her face at him. "No need to ruin our reputation, afterall."

She glanced at him with an expectant look. "Well? What do you say? Have you no manners?"

"I...I...." He flinched as she slapped him.

"Well?!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

She frowned. "Not 'ma'am.' Madam."

"Yes, Madam." He repeated dutifully in fright.

She smiled wickedly. "That's better. Suzuka!" She called. A short, brunette approached. "Here's your replacement. When you can get him to do your duties perfectly, you will be allowed to start."

The girl looked up at her happily and thanked her. She turned to the boy. "Let's go."

The boy hesitated a moment before following. She seemed to be nicer than the wicked old lady. They walked for a moment in silence before he asked her, "What are we doing?"

She glanced at him. "You will learn how to clean this place after every customer leaves and stay out of sight."

"Oh." He paused. "Why am I replacing you then?"

"I, am going to be a geisha." She said proudly. "The Madam has finally agreed to train me if I can train a replacement well enough."

"Oh. What's a geisha?"

She almost tripped over her feet and fell. She stared at him. "You...don't know what a geisha is?"

"No."

She paused. "Why are you here?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I woke up when that mean lady threw water on my face." He pouted.

Suzuka stared at him, half in shock, and half in horror. She had looked at his clothes. She had thought that he had been in a place like this before. It was the only way to explain why he had such expensive fabrics. But since he hadn't...he did not belong here. She stayed quiet for a while.

"What's wrong, nee-san?"

She looked at him. He was looking at her with a concerned look on his cute face. She thought for a bit. She wanted to be a geisha because it would hopefully, eventually bring her to some place where a man would care for her. There had been several girls in the house who had been sponsored, and they served only one master. Their masters doted on them in return. She knew it was not a good life, and she had been lucky in the respect that no one had noticed her because she had to stay out of sight. Customers could not see someone cleaning the room, afterall. It would lower their professional reputation. Even if they had seen her, however, they probably wouldn't have done anything. She knew she was plain.

But this boy. He would get devoured alive. It didn't matter that he was male. He was cute. He had a pretty face. It was all that was required for people in a place like this to desire him. At his concerned address, she decided then and there that she would protect him.

She shook her head at him. "It's nothing. Don't call her 'the mean lady' though. Make sure you call her 'Madam.' You'll be punished otherwise."

"Oh. Okay."

She pulled him into one of the rooms. "Listen. You MUST make sure you are never seen by anyone. You can come to me if I am not...occupied. But otherwise, do not let yourself be seen by anyone."

"Okay...but why?" He looked confused.

As much as she didn't want to do this, she knew he had to learn. It was either she told him, or he learn the hard way...and she didn't want him to be hurt.

"Many of the girls around here aren't friends. They'll backstab each other to reach a higher position. It's a way of life. If they see you, they may want to use you to get higher. There are a few compassionate ones that won't do so, but the fewer people who know about you, the better."

That night, she brought him to one of the rooms that incidentally had a few mouse holes that were never fixed. She made him watch.

"Nee-san...I don't get it."

She hugged him tightly. "It's a very painful thing to do. Men come here only for that purpose." She released him and held onto his shoulders. "That should have been sacred, something only for someone you love." She reflected for a small moment on her life before she had been sold. She shook her head. "They don't care who they do it to, as long as it has a pretty face. Even if she looks like she liked it, it only leaves her with a dirty feeling after he leaves."

The boy stared at her with wide eyes. "And Nee-san is going to do that?"

She smiled at him sadly. "I chose this. Besides, I won't be too bad off. It's the pretty ones who get the brunt of it." She ran the back of her fingers against his cheeks. It was very soft. "I was originally going to do this for myself, but now, I want to do this to buy your freedom. You don't belong here."

"But Nee-san, can't I help?" She froze.

"Don't ever offer yourself like this. Ever." She shook him. "Do you hear me?" She stared at him in fright.

An image flashed through his head. He'd seen that expression of fright somewhere before...."Hai."

"Promise me."

"I promise."

She sighed in relief. She looked off to the side. Then she had an idea. "If you really wanted to help, you'll accept it when I free you. You'll go find proper work, and then when you earn enough, come back and get me. Sound good?"

His face brightened. "Okay!"

That was close. Children were so innocent.

"...but why?"

She almost facefaulted. She sighed and leaned down. "Because you're pretty. You're very adorable, and that attracts them. Too many of them. I've seen some of the pretty ones lying in bed unconscious and covered in blood before."

The boy looked at her with a scared look. Well, at least now she got it through his mind. "Just listen to nee-san, okay?"

He nodded his head frantically. "Hai!"

She smiled at him. He was so cute.

* * *

Please leave a comment or review~


	2. Chapter 2

**Series:** Chrysanthemum  
**Title**: Lily of the Chrysanthemum  
**Author**: ice  
**Genre**: General, Romance  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Pairings**: AtoJi  
**Summary**: Set in a semi-feudal era. A raid on a province ruined a child's peaceful life, unexpectedly dropping him into another, more unsavory, lifestyle. Another will save him, yet, what will he be willing to give up for said savior?

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I can only wish I owned PoT. If I did, then the series would have 1. Officially have AtoJi as one of the pairings, 2. Be Hyoutei-centric, and 3. Tenimyu would also reflect AtoJi so that I can watch Kazuki and Takuya be all cute and stuff to each other. XD

* * *

He hummed as he washed the dishes. Despite his Nee-san's warning, he had found the kitchen to be a safe haven. The cook was a nice old lady who disapproved of what the girls in the house were doing, but needed a job. She had taken him under her wing when she had found him in the pantry three weeks after his arrival. However, she'd had to get the Madam to fire the dishwasher before he was allowed in the kitchen. She agreed with Nee-san that he should be kept as secret as possible, and so had presented him, after scruffing him up and making him look extremely dirty--they didn't want the Madam to get any ideas,--to the Madam, saying that it'd save money to use him instead.

"Yuri-chan! Can you go to the pantry and get me some spinach?" The old cook called.

Oh yes, that had changed. Nee-san and Cook had decided to name him 'Sayuri' of all things. He wrinkled his nose at the thought. But they said it was appropriate, that his colouring was as pretty as the flower. He opened the door and was about to reach in when he saw a flash of something out of the corner of his eyes.

He froze. The door to the kitchen had been open somehow. He quickly closed it. He hoped that no one had seen him, but knew he couldn't do anything about it if they had. He quickly went back to the pantry and retrieved the vegetable before returning to Cook. There was no point in dwelling on it just quite yet. He needed to get the spinach to Cook, afterall.

Less than a week later had him staring in horror as he walked into the kitchen to see another boy--a teen, really--arguing with Cook. He had been asking about who the blond kitchen-worker was. Upon his entrance, the boy and Cook had looked over at him: the boy, in curiosity, and Cook, in horror.

He stood frozen in shock, even as the much taller boy approached him. The other took hold of his chin and tilted his head upwards to face him, scrutinizing him. Then it seemed as if he made a decision.

"If Ore-sama could get you get of here, would you like to leave?" The taller boy asked him.

His mouth dropped open. What? He would have loved to leave a place like this, considering that Nee-san had been right about the other girls being backstabbing creatures, but he had also learned that nothing came without a consequence. "What's the catch?" He narrowed his eyes.

The teen laughed. "Smart. Ore-sama likes that. You'll have to work for Ore-sama eventually, of course, but no one will be able to touch you until then."

"You pervert! How could you propose such a thing to a child?!" Cook was enraged.

The teen gave her a flat stare. "You know very well that you won't be able to protect him forever. And Ore-sama is old enough to know that your Madam has offered children younger than he is before."

Cook glared at him. "You're a little young to be thinking about things like these, aren't you?"

The taller boy sniffed. "Ore-sama's insight knows all."

"Hmph. How old are you then?"

"Ore-sama does not need to answer to you, but Ore-sama is thirteen as of tonight."

"And he is only eight." She said, pointing at him.

Whilst the two had been arguing, he had been thinking. If what the other boy was saying was true, then he wouldn't be able to keep his promise to Nee-san anyways. The Madam owned him, and could make him do anything she wanted him to. But if Nee-san was close to having enough to buy his freedom, then he wouldn't ever be in that position. On the other hand, Nee-san would still be...stuck...here....

He tugged on the other's sleeve to get his attention. He absentmindedly noted that it was very nice silk, better than the best kimono the prettiest in the house owned. "If I go with you, will you buy Nee-san also?"

The other boy raised an eyebrow. "And she is?"

"She's one of the...workers here."

"What does she look like?"

"Long dark-brown hair, green-eyes, she's sixteen, but a little short for her age. She's wearing red and dark blue today."

"Ah, Suzuka-san?"

He stared at the teen with wide eyes. "You know her?"

"She is one of the better conversationalists here, and understands when and when not to....flirt." He scowled. "Only that damned Yuushi keeps doing it." He muttered. He cleared his throat. "Ore-sama assumes you want her freedom rather than Ore-sama owning her then?"

"You...you'll do that?"

"If you would like. Ore-sama has no use for her, afterall."

"But you want him to do what she's currently doing." Cook broke in scathingly.

The older boy raised an eyebrow at her. "Ore-sama will not force him to do so. Ore-sama will allow him to remain...elsewhere, for the time being. After that, what he decides will be up to him."

The boy stared at him. "Then...you'll also let me free should I choose so?"

"Yes. Ore-sama believes you will enjoy where you are going, however. Any other questions?"

"....why do you keep saying 'ore-sama'?"

The teen stared at him in shock as Cook burst out laughing. The taller boy then scowled and huffed in indignation before ignoring it.

"Well?" The teen demanded.

"So you buy me and Nee-san, you let Nee-san go free, and I get training. Then when the time comes, I can choose what I want to do?"

"Yes."

He took only a split-second to decide this time. "I'll do it."

"Sayuri!" Cook gasped.

He looked at Cook. "You and Nee-san won't be able to take care of me forever, and this way, I can get Nee-san her freedom, too. She won't have to suffer as long as our original plan entailed."

"But..."

The teen cleared his throat. "Ore-sama needs to get back to his own party before it comes looking for him." He turned to him, reaching for his hand. "A woman will be sent for you in two days. Your Nee-san should not have to work from now until then." He leaned closer to him. "Now, before I leave, what is your real name?"

"I..." He stayed silent for a minute before looking away. He had not given out his actual name in the three years he had been at this house. "....Jirou." He said quietly.

The older boy raised the back of his hand to his lips, placing a gentle kiss upon it. "I will see you in a few years then, Jirou." He whispered.

He and Cook stared as the boy left.

"Does he think he can afford both you and Suzuka?"

He pondered for a moment. "For some reason, I believe him."

"You're too trusting."

"No, I'm positive I can believe him."

"Just because he knows some Western custom doesn't mean...Sayuri? Sayuri?" Cook frowned at the boy stared at his hand. "Snap out of it."

"That felt familiar somehow..."

"Huh?" Then Cook dismissed it. "Let's go see if he's really buying you and Suzuka from the Madam. Otherwise, you two would be in a heap of trouble."

They threw a ratty, hooded cloak over his head and snuck out, just enough to peer at the Madam and sure enough, the teen from earlier approaching her.

"Madam."

"Oh, my lord. Is everything to your liking? What can I do for you?" She simpered.

The teen held back a look of disgust. "Ore-sama would like to fully purchase two from you."

She blinked in surprise. "Fully purchase? I'm sorry, but we don't sell them. You may become their danna, but that is all."

"One million ryo."

"...what?"

He gave her a flat look. "That is enough for four of them."

"I..I..."

"Ore-sama is not choosing any of your more....popular ones. You will not lose any considerable amount of profit from what you are currently earning."

"Oi! What are you doing over there? It's your party today! And you're the one who chose this place, too." A dark-blue-haired teen approached the two.

"Making a purchase."

The other teen looked surprised for a second before composing himself. "Already? I thought you didn't like any of them."

He waved it off. "Ore-sama changed his mind. The Madam is having trouble deciding, however. I offered her one million for two of them."

Now the blue-haired teen's mouth dropped open in shock. "One million?! Are you crazy? That's too much for just two."

The other teen merely stared at the Madam. "Well?"

"I..." She stuttered. "Does my lord have enough to pay for them?"

An approaching brunette snorted. "Does he have enough. He has enough to close down this place and then some if he wanted."

"Is the mighty Atobe-sama having problems?" A red-head mocked.

"Atobe-sama?!" The Madam gasped. "I deeply apologize. You can choose whomever you would like." She bowed low.

The teen, 'Atobe-sama,' narrowed his eyes at her. "See that you do." He turned to the red-head. "And Ore-sama does not need your help, Mukahi."

Mukahi snorted. "Not like you were getting anywhere."

"Oshitari, control him better. He is only here upon your request, considering that he is not yet old enough to even be here." Atobe said disdainfully.

"Why you-!"

"Alright, that's it." The blue-haired teen said.

Atobe turned back to the Madam. "Ore-sama requests for Suzuka and the little blond you have hidden in this house."

The Madam blinked nervously. "What blond?"

"The one in the kitchen who helps your cook. That is all. You are to make sure neither of them are touched for the next two days. You know the consequences. A representative shall be sent to retrieve them. Good night." He nodded at her before gesturing for the rest of his group to leave as he threw down a large bag of coins.

The Madam stared in shock at the bag before cursing and turning towards the kitchen.

Sayuri--or rather, Jirou--and Cook quickly ran back to the kitchen and pretended to have been working diligently. The door slammed open mere moments later. "You!" The Madam snarled. "I told you to stay out of sight!"

Jirou flinched.

"You're lucky Atobe-sama seems to want a puny thing like you. Whatever for, who knows." She muttered angrily as she stomped away, presumably to get Suzuka. She didn't want Atobe to shut down her business and leave her with nothing, of course, which he would most likely do if that girl was touched any further tonight, she thought.

That night, Nee-san came down to Jirou's cot, which was placed in Cook's room. They didn't want him to be out in the open anywhere where someone could discover him, afterall.

"Sayuri!" She frantically shook him awake.

"Mmm...? Nee-san?" He yawned.

"Is it true? The Madam said that Atobe-sama bought us both. Did she also tell you?"

"Mmhmm. It's true..." Then he sat up wide-awake. "Nee-san! You're free!" He said happily.

She stared at him. "What?"

"That boy, um...Atobe? Well, he said that if I agreed to go with him, he'd buy you your freedom! And he did!" He smiled at her cheerfully.

She looked at him in despair. "Oh, no...I thought you promised to never do this..." She cried out.

Jirou shrugged. "Well, what he said made sense. You and Cook won't be able to protect me forever here, and if I went with him, he'd make sure no one did anything to me until he came for me. And even then, he said he'd give me a choice. I could continue as I would or ask for my freedom. Seemed like a good enough deal."

"But you don't know if he's trustworthy or not!" She tried to reason with him.

"I believe him." Jirou said simply.

"But why?" She couldn't understand his logic. He had been so reasonable all these years. Why now to blindly place his faith in a stranger?

Jirou shrugged. "It's just a feeling. Besides, he bought both of us like he said he would, didn't he?" He smiled at her. "Don't worry. We'll be fine. You'll see." He said, trying to comfort her.

She only cried harder at failing to protect him.

* * *

Please leave a comment or review~


	3. Chapter 3

**Series:** Chrysanthemum  
**Title**: Lily of the Chrysanthemum  
**Author**: ice  
**Genre**: General, Romance  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Pairings**: AtoJi  
**Summary**: Set in a semi-feudal era. A raid on a province ruined a child's peaceful life, unexpectedly dropping him into another, more unsavory, lifestyle. Another will save him, yet, what will he be willing to give up for said savior?

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I can only wish I owned PoT. If I did, then the series would have 1. Officially have AtoJi as one of the pairings, 2. Be Hyoutei-centric, and 3. Tenimyu would also reflect AtoJi so that I can watch Kazuki and Takuya be all cute and stuff to each other. XD

* * *

Two days later, his Nee-san was emotionless. She had stopped crying, but she also didn't show much reaction to anything. Jirou was worried about her. Maybe when the representative came, he could convince her that they'd be fine.

Just then, the door opened. A tall, beautiful woman dressed in elaborate robes entered, the Madam following behind her. Jirou stared.

"I presume you are the two Atobe-sama has sent me for?"

Jirou could only nod.

"Please gather your belongings and we will be on our way. The carriage awaits."

Jirou quickly picked up a bag containing the very few objects he possessed--presents from Nee-san and Cook--and a few changes of clothing for him and Nee-san. Then he took hold of his Nee-san's hand and pulled her up. "Let's go." He told her and she began to mechanically walk behind him.

The carriage that awaited them outside was as elaborate as the woman. Gold threaded silken curtains, drapes of velvet, cushioned seats...he stared in awe as he took his seat next to the door. For some reason, he didn't really feel comfortable sitting next to the window. His Nee-san sat next to him, and the woman sat across from him.

"Ready?" The woman asked. Jirou nodded and watched as she signaled the driver to start the ride to their destination. Jirou then continued to stare at her curiously.

Noticing the look, she introduced herself. "You may call me Yuki. I am the Madam of the teahouse Chrysanthemum. Jirou, I believe?"

"Yes."

"I will train you in the arts until Atobe-sama decides to come for you."

"Really?" Jirou beamed. She looked like a nice lady. She must be if Atobe-sama chose her to come for them. "What will I learn?"

"You will learn how to dance, sing, play the shamisen, and all other arts a geisha will need to learn. In addition, you will learn how to read and write from a tutor."

Jirou stared at her with wide eyes. He was going to learn how to read and write?

"Yes, Atobe-sama has decided that it would be beneficial for you to know how." She looked at him in amusement as he realized he said that aloud.

"Oops..."

"In any case, I believe you would do well in your studies. You do not speak as a servant would, despite having had lived in this..._house_."

Jirou looked at her in confusion. "I don't?"

"No, you do not. You speak as if you had been in the beginnings of a good education before being abruptly stopped."

Jirou looked down. "Oh." Maybe that was a part of the part of him that didn't remember. But that was when he had met Nee-san, so it was a good thing, right...? But Nee-san didn't look too happy now. His face fell.

"Is something wrong?"

Jirou looked up to see the woman watching him. He looked to his left to see his Nee-san just staring out the window, watching as the landscape passed by. "...Nee-san isn't too happy about this whole arrangement."

"Oh?"

"She doesn't understand why I believe Atobe-sama so easily."

"And do you?"

Jirou looked up to see the woman watching him carefully. "I suppose I do, in a way. Logically, I shouldn't have believed his word so quickly, but...I just have a feeling that he's trustworthy."

"And you followed that feeling?"

Remembering the slight flash of familiarity, he decided to not tell her of it. "Yes, I did."

"I see."

"Can't you tell us anything that can convince her otherwise? " Jirou looked at her hopefully. "She's been really worried about me."

The woman considered it. "Well, alright." She turned to his Nee-san. "Suzuka-san, why do you not believe that Jirou is in good hands?"

"...Jirou...?"

"Your little blond there."

Suzuka glanced at Jirou. Jirou shrugged. "It didn't matter what Nee-san and Cook called me, as long as you two were happy with it. Atobe-sama specifically asked me for my real name though."

"I see..." Suzuka turned back to the window. "Men who come to these teahouses only have one thing in mind. They're all the same. You are lucky if one of them happens to become extremely fond of you, but they still care only about your body."

"And you think Atobe-sama is the same?"

Suzuka shrugged. "Why would he have been there otherwise? He was there twice within the same week."

The woman, Yuki, seemed amused. "Suzuka-san, Atobe-sama has only willingly been in one of the houses twice in his entire life so far. The first was because a friend begged him to keep him company when the friend's father decided that it was time he be exposed to such a scene for his birthday." She chuckled. "Of course, the father only ended up traumatizing said friend. That was the first time you saw him and his group there.

The next time you saw him, was because he had caught a glimpse of little Jirou there and had become attached." She reflected on how strange it was that Atobe-sama had taken such a liking to the boy so quickly. Sure, the boy was adorable, but he was quite young. The young Atobe heir was not that type of person. "He bought you both that same day."

"Was it his birthday that night?" Jirou flushed when both women looked at him. He shifted his eyes to the side. "He mentioned that he was thirteen as of that night...so I assumed..."

Yuki laughed. "Yes, it was. You can think of him saving you as his birthday present." She said, winking at him.

"You said he'd only gone willingly twice. What about the other times?" Suzuka pointed out.

"My dear, he IS the son of a lord. He also attends meetings with his father, and if his father's associates decide that a teahouse is the best place to hold said meeting, he can hardly refuse, can he?"

Suzuka fell silent. "...I suppose not."

"Yuki-san, where are we going?" Jirou asked, deciding that the following silence was unbearable.

"We are heading to my teahouse. It is past the center of the province, and will take us another two hours to reach, considering that your former house had been on the very far edge."

"Why did Atobe-sama's friend's father choose such a far off house for his son's birthday?"

"Isn't it obvious? No one can identify them if they never go there."

"Oh."

Two hours later found the three of them standing in front of a well-kept, clean teahouse. It was a much nicer place than the one they had lived in the past few years.

"Now, Jirou, this will be your room." Jirou stared with wide eyes as he took in the sight of the room. It wasn't exactly a big room, but it was an average size. There was a rolled futon in the corner, a small tea table in the center of the room, a vanity desk in one corner, and...he gasped. A window! He dashed over and opened the window, looking out and down into the road. They were on the highest floor, the fifth floor. He peered out into the distance, noticing a spiraling maze of structures.

"What's that?" He pointed and asked Yuki.

"Hmm?" She came over. "Oh, that's where Atobe-sama lives."

"Sugee..." he breathed. "It's so big..."

Yuki laughed. "Of course, he IS the heir of this province, afterall."

"Eh? Really?"

"You didn't know?"

"No..."

"And yet you were still calling him Atobe-sama.."

Jirou flushed. "Well, he saved me and Nee-san from that place. I think he deserves my respect for that."

"That's quite nice of you. Now, there are a few things you must remember. This floor contains my rooms and the recovery room. Occasionally, someone will be hurt and be placed there. It is the first room on the left as you come up the stairs. The rest of the rooms are mine. We will be the only two living on this floor. I normally do not take customers, but occasionally, someone will pay enough and request for me. I will warn you beforehand, and when that happens, you MUST stay in your room at all times. I cannot protect you if I do not know where you are nor if I am not available. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Yuki-sama."

"Yuki-san is fine. You do not have to be so formal." She looked at him amused. He was beginning to think that she found him very entertaining for some reason.

"Hai, Yuki-san."

"Now, Suzuka-san. I can let you stay temporarily in one of the guest rooms for now until you get back on your feet again, but you will have to work. You will take meal orders and serve the customers their food until you can find a job."

"...Thank you."

* * *

By the end of a week, Suzuka had left the teahouse, with Jirou waving a goodluck to her and telling her to come visit him sometime in the future. Then his studies began. While Yuki-san did not force him to learn and know everything taught to him each lesson by the next day, he worked hard and managed to speed through his studies, amazing her with his rapid improvement and mastery. While it was true that he wanted to leave when Atobe-sama came back for him to go find his Nee-san, he wanted to make sure that Atobe-sama did not regret buying him from that other place. He wanted to make him proud, and it was this desire that drove him to his accomplishments.

By the end of two years, he had learned and mastered what would have normally taken five years. He was almost done with everything Yuki-san could teach him about geishas, and had immensely improved in his reading and writing skills. One day, his tutor had commented that he had learned as fast as Atobe-sama had when Atobe-sama had been learning from him.

"You taught Atobe-sama?!" Jirou had asked, shocked that his tutor was of such high caliber.

The old man only chuckled. "Yes. Such an arrogant child, too. But he had good reason to be so. He had learned all that I could teach him and then some by the time he was seven. Then I was off to find work again, or so I thought. Atobe-sama decided to recommend me to a few friends of his instead."

"Atobe-sama is very kind." Jirou commented.

"Yes, he is." He chuckled again. "Imagine my surprise when he sent me notice asking me to do him a favor."

Jirou only blushed.

"You did start at a higher level than he did, however. Have you had previous schooling before?"

"I..." Jirou looked away. "I don't know. I mean, I could have, but I don't remember. My memory starts the day I met Nee-san."

The old man looked stunned. "I apologize."

Jirou waved it off. "Oh, it's fine. I figured that if I haven't remembered by now, then it wasn't that important. Besides, I found Nee-san, and eventually Atobe-sama found me." He grinned.

His tutor smiled at the cheerful child. Jirou was one of a kind.

Then, one day, Yuki-san called Jirou over and asked him if he'd like to learn how to protect himself. Jirou had blinked silently at her. "Really?"

"Yes. I can start you on the basics for now, but you will have to practice on your own."

"Okay!" Jirou bounced happily. "Oh wait, but what about my other training."

"You're done."

"Oh, okay, I'm-" He froze. "I'm done?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"But I thought you said it takes years for people to learn everything?"

"It does. It normally takes at least five to six years for a person to learn everything, and that is if they possess the talent for it. This training is more obviously shown in the higher teahouses. The one you were at did not require mastery of all the arts from its workers."

"Oh." Jirou was stumped.

"I had noticed that you may possess the talent for my specialty, however. You seem to have very flexible wrists when you flick your fan."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"When can we start then?"

Yuki laughed. "We can start with the basics today."

"Okay!"

And so life continued on...

* * *

Please leave a comment or review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Series:** Chrysanthemum  
**Title**: Lily of the Chrysanthemum  
**Author**: ice  
**Genre**: General, Romance  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Pairings**: AtoJi  
**Summary**: Set in a semi-feudal era. A raid on a province ruined a child's peaceful life, unexpectedly dropping him into another, more unsavory, lifestyle. Another will save him, yet, what will he be willing to give up for said savior?

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I can only wish I owned PoT. If I did, then the series would have 1. Officially have AtoJi as one of the pairings, 2. Be Hyoutei-centric, and 3. Tenimyu would also reflect AtoJi so that I can watch Kazuki and Takuya be all cute and stuff to each other. XD

* * *

Jirou laid back on the soft grass in the garden and sighed in relaxation as he stared up at the sky. He had been told many times that he would ruin his robes by doing that, but the ground was so comfy...

Normally, he would have been practicing one routine or another, but today, he just wanted to relax. It was also Atobe-sama's birthday tomorrow. It had been almost exactly five years since he had last seen the heir. He, himself, was now thirteen, the same age as Atobe when the older boy had brought him here. He wondered if Atobe-sama was ever going to come for him. He hadn't made his decision yet, but figured he had time. He could always decide then and there if it comes to that.

He wondered what the Atobe heir looked like now. While he had been just a child when he had met him, Jirou did realize that the young Atobe would grow up to be quite handsome. A charmer, perhaps, even with his overly pompous way of addressing himself. Jirou snickered. Atobe's expression had been quite funny when he had asked him why.

He sighed. His thoughts then drifted off to his Nee-san. Suzuka-nee-san had not contacted him at all in the five years he had been here. It was as if she had left and never returned. He wondered where exactly she had found a job. He hoped it wasn't some place far away. It would take him forever to find her then. He didn't want to think of the possibility that she had intentionally left him behind permanently. Perhaps Atobe-sama would help him track her down.

He turned over onto his front and plucked at the grass in front of him absentmindedly. Decisions were too tiring. Well, in any case, he guessed he should be happy he had completed the the course track set for him by Atobe's tutor. He had finished last week and could read and write as well as any noble who had had a private tutor from young until their older teens. He had been surprised when the tutor told him exactly where his education level was. He was on par with some of the best scholars around, especially because of the various books he read in his leisure time when he was bored. He found out later that half the books had been recommended by Atobe-sama.

"Jirou!" He looked up at the voice. Yuki-san was walking towards him. He sat up on the grass and yawned.

"Mm..?"

She crouched down to his eye-level. "How would you like to meet Atobe-sama?" She asked.

"Eh?" His looked at her, startled. That had been unexpected.

"Atobe-sama had requested for your company tomorrow night. It will be both your debut to show off what you have learned and the time to make your decision."

He could only nod at her numbly in shock. That was...abrupt. Well, not really, he supposed. Atobe-sama would be turning eighteen tomorrow.

"Great! We'll have to go choose your clothes and prepare then!" She grinned at him before pulling him up and dragging him inside. He didn't snap out of his shock until after she had raided his closet and thrown a pile of possibles and discards on his futon.

"Hmm..this one would be good for that group one...oh, and this one would be good for when you're playing the shamisen....and this one's good for that Sakura dance....hmm....and this one, and this one.....oh, this one's good too...." She looked at him briefly. "Were there any in particular you wanted to do?"

"Err..." Jirou considered it for a moment. "The ice one."

"Ohhhh....that one is _pretty_~!" She practically squealed. Jirou shifted away from her uncomfortably. She seemed to be more excited about this than HE was. "It was such a shock when you first showed it to me. Absolutely beautiful!"

Jirou only nodded along to her comments, realizing that he wasn't going to get a word in edgewise. He didn't think it was that amazing, considering he had made it up in the middle of practice while thinking of Atobe-sama, but whatever she wanted to believe was alright with him. He liked that one anyways. It was more of a kata than a dance, since he had blended his training with some dance techniques. He supposed the fan might have helped also.

"Okay, next!"

Jirou could only sigh at his superior's excitement.

* * *

Please leave a comment or review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Series:** Chrysanthemum  
**Title**: Lily of the Chrysanthemum  
**Author**: ice  
**Genre**: General, Romance  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Pairings**: AtoJi  
**Summary**: Set in a semi-feudal era. A raid on a province ruined a child's peaceful life, unexpectedly dropping him into another, more unsavory, lifestyle. Another will save him, yet, what will he be willing to give up for said savior?

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I can only wish I owned PoT. If I did, then the series would have 1. Officially have AtoJi as one of the pairings, 2. Be Hyoutei-centric, and 3. Tenimyu would also reflect AtoJi so that I can watch Kazuki and Takuya be all cute and stuff to each other. XD

* * *

Jirou peered out behind the stage at the crowd. It was bigger than usual for some reason. When he mentioned it to one of the girls there, she had only laughed at him and said, 'of course it's bigger than usual, Atobe-sama's here for his birthday. And besides, it's debut night.' She winked at him.

Jirou only blinked at her. "Oh."

That was one of the things he liked about this teahouse though. Many of the girls were very friendly. Those that weren't were quickly rid of by Yuki-san. He got along with all of them, especially since they all kept squealing over how cute he was. It also helped that he wasn't competition. He was claimed after all.

"Say, Atobe. Where's that blond you came here for?" Jirou looked over at the voice. It was that blue-haired teen--now man--who had accompanied Atobe that one night five years ago.

There was no response from Atobe.

"I don't see any blonds around here." He recognized the brunette.

"Shishido-san!" A silver-haired...Jirou had to raise his eyebrow. Either that boy was a man who looked very young for his age or a boy who was just too tall for his own good. Deciding that he looked like he still had some baby-fat, he chose the latter.

"Heh. It'd be funny if Atobe wasn't here for that blond afterall and decided to pay for some bimbo." Jirou frowned at the red-head...Mukahi, he believed the name had been. He wondered how Atobe was putting up with it.

"...Ore-sama does not have to put up with this. You simpletons were the ones who requested to tag along. Ore-sama was perfectly fine coming ALONE." The commanding tone hadn't changed. The voice had grown deeper, and more...Jirou couldn't describe it, but it sent a pleasant shiver down his spine.

"Jirou!" A voice hissed. "We're about to start!" A girl frantically waved at him to go over. He took one last look at the table of five and left. He vaguely wondered if Atobe would recognize him on stage. That table had been quite close to the stage, afterall. He realized with a start that it was also the one with the best view to observe him. He stayed near that area for most of his performances.

Quickly, he calmed his nerves. He was determined to make this one his best one ever.

* * *

The next two hours flew by as he threw himself into his performances. With each different performance came a different outfit, a different way to show off his talent. He had made eye contact with Atobe-sama several times, but he wasn't sure if the lord recognized him or not. The first time he made made eye contact, he had forgotten what he was supposed to be doing. Luckily, his body was used to the movements and continued without him until his mind had caught up. He also heard several of the comments Atobe-sama's companions had made, ranging from compliments on his looks or performance, but they didn't matter to him. He wanted to know what Atobe-sama thought of him.

Finally, it was time for the last performance, his solo performance. He walked out onto the stage alone and knelt down in the middle of the stage, closing his eyes and crossing his arms, fans gently held in his hands.

"That one's been on stage a lot tonight." A crass voice commented snarkily.

"Ch', it's debut night. Someone's gotta be shown off." Another rough voice remarked from Atobe-sama's table.

"No one asked you."

Ignoring the voices, he blocked everything out as he began his dance. It was a swift, yet flowing routine, one that made use of both his naturally flexible wrists and light, petite figure to jump and twirl around the stage. A snap of the wrist, a leap here, a full turn, dizzifying movements that whipped his shortened dark-blue kimono's long sleeves, again and again, the icy blue flower pattern on the robe becoming a multitude of crystal stardust, until he came to a sudden halt just as the music ended.

Silence followed.

Jirou kept his eyes closed, not wanting to know the audience's reaction if he had done horribly.

Then, a rhythmic lone clapping was heard. Jirou snapped his eyes open as he slowly dropped from his frozen pose. Looking towards the source of the clapping, he saw Atobe standing and watching him, even as the man's hands continued its applause. Slowly, the room followed until it was a full applause.

Jirou relaxed. His lord liked it. Wait...when did he start calling Atobe-sama 'his'? He was interrupted from his thoughts as Yuki-san came on stage and announced that their regular entertainment would continue. Then she ushered him off stage.

Behind the stage, she quietly asked him, "Do you still want to see Atobe-sama? You still have the option of being free. I will even offer you a job as a performer here. You will not have to provide the services the other girls do, of course."

"I..." Jirou hesitated. What did he really want to do, really. Suzuka-nee-san had left him, and there was no way that he'd find her anytime soon. Even if he did find her, what if she didn't remember him or didn't want anything to do with him? It had been five long years, after all. He wanted to be free, but then, what was the use of being free if he could have what he wanted if he wasn't free. He just wanted a family. Yuki-san and the girls were nice, but he just couldn't connect to them, even if he took out the factor that they were all female.

His family had been Nee-san and Cook, but both were out of reach now, out of his life. While he had given Nee-san and himself a better life, he had broken apart his own haven.

On the other hand, he liked Atobe-sama. He had showed him kindness, even if he had an alternate motive. He wasn't sure he wanted to do anything like _that _with the lord, but he had started not minding the idea of it beginning two years ago. It had been an interesting random thought he had had every now and then. And there was that little spark of familiarity he kept remembering from their first meeting...

He took a deep breath. "I want to see him." He looked at her.

"Are you sure? You realize you're making your decision right now, right? That you'll stay as Atobe-sama's possession?"

"Yes."

She smiled at him before hugging him. "Don't worry, he'll take care of you." She whispered. Then she let him go before grabbing his hand and began leading him towards his chosen master's table. Jirou stayed behind her, hidden from view, head bowed as they made their way through the tables.

"Ah! Yuki-san!" The dark-blue haired man called. "Amazing show." He complimented.

"Thank you, Oshitari-sama." She nodded at him. Then she turned to Atobe. "Atobe-sama."

"He agreed?" The silver-haired man haired a fine eyebrow.

Yuki-san nodded. "Surprisingly, he did. His sister was right. His logic is quite irrational at times. Or maybe just when it comes to you." She laughed.

"Oh?"

Yuki-san shook her head before stepping aside and pulling him forward. "May I present, little Jirou."

"Holy crap, it's that blond dancer!"

"Shishido-san, it's him!" An excited voice whispered.

"What the hell?!"

"......"

Jirou looked up at the stunned face of Atobe's companions.

"Hey, Atobe. _**That's**_ who you bought all those years ago?" The blue-haired man, Oshitari, said, sounding a little taken-aback. Jirou looked at his lord.

Atobe smirked. "Ore-sama has great taste, does he not?" He said, proudly, head propped on the fist of an arm whose elbow rested upon the table.

"I'll say. He's quite pretty. And talented, too." Oshitari commented.

Yuki-san nudged him. "C'mon, Jirou. Aren't you going to say anything?"

"I..." Jirou looked at his Atobe-sama shyly. "Did you like the show, Atobe-sama?" He said, softly.

A hand reached out for his face and tilted his chin up until he was staring straight into Atobe's eyes. "Of course." Then he squeaked when a hand suddenly grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward onto his lord's lap. He blushed a deep red. "A-a-atobe-sama..."

"You do not need to be so shy, Jirou." The deep voice said, amused.

"H-hai..." Jirou whispered.

Atobe then signaled his companions to change the topic, unbeknownst to Jirou, who was still attempting to keep his flush down from sitting on his lord's lap. Eventually, he relaxed, so that merely an hour later, he was contributing little comments here and there, and even startling them with his knowledge a few times.

"As expected of Atobe, making sure little Jirou received the best education possible." Oshitari remarked. Then he leaned closer. "Say, what level are you on? You don't sound like someone who's been learning for only five years."

Jirou looked at him briefly. "I'm done." He said, taking a little pleasure in the shocked expressions of his lord's companions.

"You're..done?" Shishido gaped.

"Yep!" Jirou grinned.

"Atobe, you got _**very **_lucky. Pretty, talented, AND smart." Oshitari shook his head.

"Of course, Ore-sama has told you many times before. Ore-sama's insight sees all." Atobe said in an arrogant tone. Jirou had to stifle a giggle at Atobe's method of self-address.

"Saa...Atobe-sama? Can you tell me why you keep saying 'ore-sama' now? You never answered me last time." Jirou looked at him with wide, innocent eyes, causing his lord to sputter speechlessly. This was fun.

The table broke into snickers, and a cough.

"I like him." Mukahi smirked.

"Heh, good one, Jirou!" Shishido called. His tall silver-haired companion--Ohtori, as he was introduced as--continued to cough in his attempts to prevent himself from laughing.

"Witty, too." Oshitari smirked at Atobe.

Atobe scowled. "Oh, shut up, all of you. Hmph." He turned away indignantly.

Jirou could only grin in happiness. Maybe he'd like this new life, after all, he yawned sleepily as he nodded off while still sitting on Atobe's lap.

* * *

**THIS FIC WILL BE MOVED TO THE RATED M SECTION STARTING FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER. Please do go and check it out and _leave a review_, ne?**

**

* * *

**

**Please leave a comment or review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Last one~ and then on to part 3 of the trilogy =)

* * *

**Series:** Chrysanthemum  
**Title**: Lily of the Chrysanthemum  
**Author**: ice  
**Genre**: General, Romance  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Pairings**: AtoJi  
**Summary**: Set in a semi-feudal era. A raid on a province ruined a child's peaceful life, unexpectedly dropping him into another, more unsavory, lifestyle. Another will save him, yet, what will he be willing to give up for said savior?

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I can only wish I owned PoT. If I did, then the series would have 1. Officially have AtoJi as one of the pairings, 2. Be Hyoutei-centric, and 3. Tenimyu would also reflect AtoJi so that I can watch Kazuki and Takuya be all cute and stuff to each other. XD

* * *

The comfortable swaying was what first pulled Jirou out of slumber. He slowly opened his eyes to see himself moving towards a carriage. He looked up at the person carrying him only to see that it was Atobe-sama. He didn't think his lord was one for doing something so similar to manual labor, but it was quite comfy. His lord was very warm.

"Go back to sleep, Jirou. Ore-sama will wake you when it is time." The low voice said.

Jirou decided it'd be best to take his lord's advice and drifted back off into slumber, even as he tightened his grip on Atobe's robe.

The next time he awoke, he found himself being carried through a hallway. It was most likely Atobe-sama's home, he thought. He turned to gaze at his hand still clenched on expensive silk as his mind blanked out. Vaguely, he wondered where they were going and what was to happen next. If Atobe-sama asked him for _that_, would he be willing to do it?

He felt as if his answer would be yes, but didn't know why. He didn't know why he felt so comfortable around the lord, why he felt safe, why he seemed to like him so much, despite how illogical it was that he felt this way.

He started out of his musing when felt himself being lowered onto soft cushions.

"Atobe-sama, the items you requested." A girl was bowing at the door, holding out a basket.

"Thank you. You are dismissed."

"...Nee-san?" Jirou whispered.

The girl turned around. "Jirou." She nodded at him. "I had to find out what Atobe-sama was like for myself before I could ever let him have you. You were right, he is as trustworthy as you had initially said he was." She smiled gently at him before closing the door.

Jirou turned to look at Atobe as the man walked over to retrieve the basket. "You hired Nee-san?"

"Yes."

"Even when she was..."

"While it is true servants should be loyal to their lord, and servants who are loyal trust their lord, Ore-sama allowed her to stay because he knew you would likely attempt to find her again. Besides, her loyalty was not in question; it is quite obvious she is very loyal to you."

Atobe took the basket and placed it on the bedside table before turning to him. The young lord sat on the bed as Jirou laid still on his back upon the bed. He reached out a hand and gently brushed aside a soft curl of blond that had fallen onto the middle of Jirou's face.

"You're quite beautiful, you realize." Atobe commented.

Jirou stayed silent. He didn't know how to respond to that.

"Did you like your time at the teahouse?"

Jirou considered it. "Yes, I did, Atobe-sama."

"You are not required to address Ore-sama so. You may use 'Keigo' should you desire to."

Jirou blinked in surprise. "O-okay..."

"The tutor Ore-sama sent praises you highly."

Jirou smiled. "I managed to finish everything in five years."

"Aa. You are happy about that?"

"Well, he said it was a hard to beat record since many don't ever even reach that point, much less do it so quickly."

Atobe gave him a half-smile, half-smirk. "That was partially the reason Ore-sama sent for you so early."

Jirou froze and looked up at the man. Atobe leaned closer and whispered, "I also wanted to see how you turned out. Imagine my surprise when I saw a beautiful nymph waiting for me." He purred the last part out.

Jirou shivered at the tone. It made his blood speed up as heat began to rise on his cheeks. "I..." He gasped when he felt his lord lean even closer and take a deep breath from the crook of his neck.

"Ore-sama will not force you to do anything, but know that he would very much like to have you as his birthday present." Atobe whispered in a deep, erotic tone close to his ear.

Jirou closed his eyes at the sensation and attempted to suppress his shiver at the voice. Would he be willing to give himself to Atobe? Did he want to? Yes. Atobe had given him enough choices. Other people would not have been that kind. Besides, he was...curious...as to how everything went.

He remembered that Nee-san had told him it was something sacred between two people who loved each other, but he wondered what exactly love was. Was it the safety, the comfort, the warm feeling that arose in him every time his lord paid attention to him? Was it the little shiver down his spine every time his lord spoke in that tone of voice? Or was it the anticipation and occasional longing he had felt while still in training at the teahouse?

In any case, this felt right, he thought as his arms came up to wrap around Atobe's neck and pulled the taller man on top of him. He felt his lord's face bury itself in his neck and something wet touching his skin. It felt...different. Pleasant, but different. He tilted his head to the side to give his lord more room and gasped as a mouth began to suck on the junction of his shoulder instead. He let out a small mew at the sensation.

Hands ran over his slim body as Atobe moved to his mouth and kissed him, plunging a tongue inside his mouth and moving against his. He gasped and cried out when a hand touched him...down _there_. It had sent a multitude of sensations through him, causing him to harden. He gazed straight up at the ceiling with eyes half-lidded and glazed in pleasure as Atobe continued to kiss a trail of butterfly kisses down his cheek, his throat, his chest.

He cried out again when Atobe ran a hand up his shortened kimono. His robe had ended only mid-thigh, allowing his lord much easier access to him. He felt his sash being pulled off and the robe being parted as Atobe reached lower and lower, until he felt a wet cavern close around his member. He gasped and bit his lip in an attempt to prevent himself from crying out, only to fail when Atobe gave a particularly hard suck.

He didn't know after how long it was, but he suddenly registered that there was something inside of him: Atobe's finger. It abruptly curled and he let out a long moan of pleasure as a sudden spike of pleasure ran through his body and he released into Atobe's mouth. He didn't get the time to apologize to his lord, however, seeing as the next moment, he had two fingers inside of him, stretching him almost uncomfortably. They began thrusting a few times before another one entered him. He was constantly panting and gasping for breath from the sensations Atobe elicited from his body.

Then everything stopped. He whimpered at the loss and stared at Atobe with pleasure-glazed eyes, legs wantonly spread open, robe pushed off the middle of his body to the sides, revealing tantalizing stretches of pale, yet flushed skin. He saw Atobe's eyes visibly darken as Atobe quickly removed his own robes and discarded them before diving back down for a kiss.

He moaned as the other's cock rubbed against him. It felt quite large. He wasn't sure how it was going to fit, but he figured Atobe would know. Suddenly, he felt a hard pressure against his entrance. He moaned in pleasure when it thrust the tip in and out of him a few times, and screamed when it suddenly began to sink all the way inside of him slowly, inch by inch by inch. Tears leaked out of his eyes as he clenched them shut, Atobe whispering for him to calm down and relax while kissing away said tears. He tried to do as told, but it was too much. It felt like it was ripping him apart.

"Jirou!" He looked at Atobe with tear-filled eyes.

"It hurts..." He whimpered.

"Relax." Atobe commanded. Atobe had to grit his teeth to prevent himself from beginning to thrust into the blond. Jirou was extremely tight, and it was starting to drive him insane that he had to keep still.

Hearing the commanding tone in his lord's voice, Jirou's body relaxed slightly, enough for Atobe to shift slightly to rub against the spot that would bring Jirou pleasure. Hearing Jirou cry out in pleasure, Atobe knew he had hit the right spot and smirked as he began to plunge in and out of the tight virgin body.

Jirou gasped and cried out and moaned loudly as Atobe hit his prostate with almost every thrust. All he could think of was the feeling of the large member rapidly driving itself in and out of his body, stretching him wide, and the overwhelming sensation of pleasure when the cock hit that one spot inside of him. He didn't hold back on his screams, especially when Atobe began to thrust even harder and faster into him. He sobbed out a name--K-Keigo!--right before he came, streams of white fluid spreading out between their stomachs as Atobe thrust harshly into him twice more before emptying his seed into Jirou's body. Jirou gasped when he felt the hot liquid fill him.

Atobe collapsed on top of him and quickly rolled off to the side, flipping them so that Jirou laid on top of Atobe, the two of them still attached. They both gasped for breath as they tried to recover from their tryst, only for Atobe to moan when Jirou unintentionally clenched his inner muscles rhythmically and proceeded to unconsciously rock back and forth a few times. Jirou felt the cock inside him harden and shivered at his increased sensitivity. It felt amazingly good to have Atobe inside of him, now that he was relaxed. He didn't realize he was slowly, but surely, draining his lord of his control, and yelped in surprise when he was flipped back over onto his back, legs raised and placed over Atobe's shoulders and thrust into quickly again.

More prepared this time, he could only moan and scream in pleasure as Atobe violently thrust in and out of him, and eventually, the young lord spent himself once more inside the blond, Jirou moaning at the feel of semen filling his body. He decided he liked the feeling of being marked so intimately by his lord, and when Atobe released his legs, he made sure to throw Atobe onto his back and clamp his legs around the heir's hips, successfully keeping the member inside him buried deep within him.

He then proceeded to snuggle onto Atobe's chest as the young lord stared at his new lover in disbelief. Atobe shook his head in exasperation and he hooked his arms around the blond's waist and joined the blond in slumber.

A last thought drifted through the blond's mind as he sleepily smiled at getting his way.

Was this how it would always feel if it was love? He felt as if he had finally arrived home. If this was how love felt, he never wanted it to end.

* * *

I hope everyone liked it. Please leave a comment or review!


End file.
